Talk:Superman vs. Thor/@comment-34039112-20180105150521
Adopted Two powerhouses faced off amidst the rocky cliffs. Superman had come to investigate a strange distress signal emanating from the area. Upon arrival, he met the Norse God, dressed in his ceremonial steel amour and chain mail, flowing red cape drifting gracefully with the wind- majesty to rival even Superman’s. The two were alone. Their only witnesses, the brown rock formations that stretched for miles and miles. Thor. Superman. God. Champion. Powerhouses. Enemies. Thor: Are you the one they call, Superman? Superman looked suspiciously at the Norse god, then gives a slight nod. Thor: I am Thor, Odinson of Asgard. In my home, it is customary for valiant warriors to do battle. You shall be my last test, before I am crowned Champion of this realm. Superman: I don’t want to fight you. Thor had already made up his mind, though. He was not asking Superman. It was a challenge. Thor (swings his hammer, Mjolnr at Superman): Then you shall just have to lose! Superman dodged the attack. The blow crushed a rock formation that stood behind him, tuning once-solid stone slabs to mere fragments. Thor hacked and slashed with his hammer. The two moved with incredible speed, but the Kryptonian was quick indeed. Every blow, he dodged. Thor added to his attacks, throwing kicks and punches, but Superman parried with accuracy, blocking and deflecting the Asgardian’s strikes. In a moment of impasse, Superman looked Thor straight in the eyes. The Kryptonian shot a powerful gust of wind from his mouth, easily blowing the Norse god away. Seeing that there were no civilians in danger, Superman turned away from his challenger: This is pointless. The red-and-blue clad Kryptonian ascended into the skies, exiting the battlefield. Thor grit his teeth and frowned. The type of frown only an angered god makes. Thor furiously rotated his hammer, Mjolnr, allowing it to gather speed. Thor: Don’t you DARE turn your back on me, you accursed alien! Once it had to gathered sufficient momentum, Thor hurled his gavel at his retreating foe. The hammer rocketed towards an inattentive Superman, plowing into the Kryptonian’s back, and sending him crashing to the ground. The Man of Steel slammed into the rocks with a loud bang, raising a small cloud of dust as he scraped the sandy dunes below. The fall put Superman on alert. He now understood that he faced a dangerous foe. Superman: Alright, (cracks neck and knuckles) let’s dance. With insane speed, Superman flew at the Thunder God, lifting him into the skies, leaving no trace of either’s presence. If you blinked, you would have missed them completely. Mid-flight, Thor dug his hammer into the Kryptonian’s back. Superman came tumbling to the ground once again. As Thor landed, he raised his powerful maul, ready to smite the downed Kryptonian, and bring the fight to an early conclusion. Superman opened his eyes, and they turned red with fury. Releasing a blast of fiery heat vision, the Man of Steel knocked the Thunder God off trajectory, sending him crashing into the rocks below as well. As Thor recovered, he could only catch a glimpse of the Kryptonian’s silhouette speeding towards him, before being caught by the neck. Superman held Thor’s neck, dragging him forward with one hand, and punching him with the other. All the while, the two flew through rock formations, bursting through the solid rock as if they were sand castles. Thor grunted and heaved, as he slammed his heavy mallet into Superman’s skull. The Man of Steel crashed into the ground. He split the earth as he slid for meters. Thor stood, his feet wobbled, but for him, the fight had barely begun. Thor: I see now, why you are Champion of this realm. Using his hammer, Thor called down a stream of blinding light from the heavens. With a bang, lightning engulfed Mjolnir, and the hammer absorbed all of it’s massive energy. Releasing a roar, Thor fired lightning-powered energy at the Kryptonian with such force, that the thrust of his own attack staggered him a bit. Superman’s eyes turned red one more, as he released a blast of laser vision. The two energies clash, sending a gust of wind in all directions. The two powerhouses struggled for supremacy. Superman’s laser vision seemed to be overwhelming him, when The Norse god grimaced and roared, culminating his power. Thor: Enough! With that, the demigod released a sudden burst of energy, overwhelming his foe in a show of raw power. The burst of lightning to the face knocked Superman back a few yards. He was recovering; holding his eyes, when he was once again met with Thor’s hammer. A clean smite to the chin, the uppercut sent Superman whirling several kilometers into the skies. But Superman soon braced himself, coming down on the Asgardian like a rocket, a stream of blood from his injured mouth flying behind him. In defense, Thor flung his trusty Mjolnir at Superman. But the Kryptonian’s sheer force was too great. The hammer was deflected, and Superman came down on Thor like a meteor, and leaving a 6-foot deep crater in his wake. The blow sent the Norse God bouncing off the cliffs. Thor crashed and tumbled through the forest below, clearing the coniferous trees that once littered the landscape. In an attempt to interrupt his fall, Thor dug his feet into the ground, slowing the momentum he had gained. Thor spat a pint of blood from his mouth, and stood upright. He breathed slowly and heavily. As his body grew weaker physically, his resolve only grew stronger. Superman stood at the edge of the cliffs above, looking down on the Odinson in the forest below. Seeing as they had space between them, Thor outstretched his right arm. Superman heard a whooshing sound, something speeding towards him. In an instant, Superman ducked to the side, as Mjolnir grazed mere inches from his face. The magical maul flew into its owner’s outstretched palm. Thor yelled: Prepare yourself for a second bout, heathen! Superman frowned, as he braced for more battle. Flinging his hammer, Thor launched towards the cliffs above, creating shockwaves as he ascended. As he lunged towards Superman, the Odinson raised his mallet, allowing magical lightning to charge it once again. On his descent, he released the brunt of this energy on the Man of Steel. But Superman was fast. He dodged the blow. The Odinson smashed the edge of the cliff, leaving a wide hole in the ground where his hammer landed. Thor continued to attack, he hacked at Superman’s side. The Man of Steel made the mistake of thinking he could parry a blow from a charged Mjolnir. On impact, the blow staggered Superman. Thor took the opening, using full force to attack Superman with a devastating hit to the face. The force of the blow threw The Man of Steel into the void of space at light speed. With that, Superman was gone, and Thor stood. Alone. Victorious. Thor spoke to himself: An honorable battle, but you are merely a mortal, kryptonian. I am a god. Meanwhile, in the void of deep space, Superman floated limply, barely concious. His eyes closed and energy depleted, he allowed the echoes from Earth to filter into him. I...am...a...god.... Echoes of Thor’s words seeped into his eardrums, and danced inside his skull. Superman faintly opened his eyes, as he spiraled into the sun. The sun’s energy mingled with Superman’s. His kryptonian physiology devoured its power. Light reflected off Superman’s skin, like it did a night in shining armour. Solar power filled the kryptonian’s veins. His energy surged, and his blood boiled. Energy replenished, Superman picked himself up zoomed towards Earth, surrounded by flames from the burning star. On Earth, the Norse god stood at the edge of the cliffs, digesting the breathtaking scenery. He had done valiant battle, and he was Earth’s new champion. In his own mind, that is. Noticing a shadow above him, Thor looked to the skies. Thor squinted to look at the bright figure, his eyes soon stretched wide with amazement, as he saw, before his very eyes, the man who he had just defeated, barreling towards him with renewed vigor. Superman crashed into the Odinson, burying the cliffs in a blanket of grey ash and dust. As the smoke cleared, the Man of Steel stood tall, his adversary fallen amongst the charred rocks and gravel. Panting and breathing heavily under gritted teeth, Superman claimed: I’m still, Earth’s mightiest hero. ---- Edit: I took cues on this fight from a video by Super-powered Beatdown. Seems I should have mentioned that earlier, as it’s caused a bit of a stir.